


[Podfic] Lingering Dreams by navaan

by saffronbunbaker



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Character Study, Dreams, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 02:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2715215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffronbunbaker/pseuds/saffronbunbaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna has strange dreams, her grandfather is the only one who listens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lingering Dreams by navaan

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lingering Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126579) by [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/pseuds/navaan). 



[](http://s1076.photobucket.com/user/pouring-rain/media/LingeringDreams_zps946f5562.jpg.html)

Download: [MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/8a51lxzt9v1j7yf/Lingering%20Dreams%20by%20navaan.mp3?dl=0) (SIZE 5,5 MB), [M4B](https://www.dropbox.com/s/lwh94akj9c1yl1k/Lingering%20Dreams%20by%20navaan.m4b?dl=0) (SIZE 6,2 MB) 

**Length:** 00:05:48 

[Stream](https://dl-web.dropbox.com/get/Podfic/Lingering%20Dreams%20by%20navaan.mp3?_subject_uid=255660814&w=AABhlw1Mz91K1AGnuh_ZeaeJ0usZFlxT4iRiZT3vSp3hsQ)

**Podficcer notes:**

I did something completely different this time, I recorded this cold. Usually I read the whole fic and work out what character voices I'm going to use, take a sound test and then start, this time I just opened up the window and started recording, it was incredibly fun.


End file.
